


take a flier

by cvptainmarvel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, miller is awkward, these idiots r so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minty college au where they meet and miller is literally so infatuated i cannot explain</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a flier

"College sucks," was Miller's first thought as he entered the campus. He didn't even take three steps in through the gates before being bombarded with fliers from rainbow-clad students. 

"Join gay-straight alliance and improve LGBTQ rights!" They yelled at him, shoving papers in his face. After being outed to his parents on his last day at home by one of his 'friends' and being virtually kicked out on the streets, Miller did not need another reminder that he would be paying for college and med school all by himself just because he happened to like guys.

Miller kept his head down and walked as fast as he could through the crowd as bright pink fliers were shoved in his face. Most of the other people politely took a flier, smiled, and walked quickly away. Others avoided making eye-contact (homophobia or guilt?), and refused to take a slip of paper. Most of the rejected advocates just moved on quickly and attacked another person, blinding them with multicolored hair and neon fliers. Except that one asian kid with the cute hair. He was following around some football player who looked ready to punch him.

Miller walked closer to them, trying to hear what was going on. "Hey man, take a flier at least. Maybe you'll change your mind about joining later," the asian kid said positively. Suddenly the tall guy whipped around and shoved him to the ground.

"Hey kid! I don't wanna join your stupid gay club! Leave me alone!" he yelled. The asian boy slowly stood up and began dusting himself off, but the football player looked like he was about to take a swing. Quick as lightning, Miller darted between them.

"Leave the poor kid alone!" he said shielding the smaller boy. The kid moved closer to Miller and made himself smaller. Miller could feel the kid's breath on his back. It was slightly distracting.

"Who are you? His boyfriend?" the football player said, letting out a short laugh. 

"What's it to you!" Miller yelled back. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't technically a no either.  
"Whatever I'm out," the football player marched out. Miller just stood there, stunned at his own actions. He just defended a random kid because he looked cute. That did not sound like him at all, Miller was yanked out of his thoughts when he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He slowly turned around to find the small asian kid, as red as a tomato.

"Hi, I'm Monty. Thanks for saving me?" he half asked.

Miller held out his hand reluctantly. "I'm Miller. Nathan Miller."

"Nice to meet you Nathan," Monty said with a smile, clasping Miller's hand. Miller wasn't used to people calling him by his first name. No one was ever close enough to call him Nathan other than his parents, who definitely didn't count. It felt different... a good kind different. "So..." Monty continued, "Any chance you're interested in joining our GSA?" he asked reluctantly. Miller rolled his eyes, smiling.. He took a flier from Monty's hands. For this kid, definitely.


End file.
